


Comfort Vampires

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A scowl formed on Charles Croydon's face as soon as a woman touched him on the shoulder.





	Comfort Vampires

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

A scowl formed on Charles Croydon's face as soon as a woman touched him on the shoulder. He turned to her and saw sorrow in her eyes. 

''I'm here for you,'' the woman said to Charles. 

*You're here and not preventing my wife from burning at the stake* Charles thought. 

 

THE END


End file.
